I Don't Like You, I Love You
by xXhIRoHiRuXx
Summary: Rima dies and Rima's cousin, Hina Yagami fills in for here and meets the guy of her dreams, Kukai. Amu quickly becomes Hina's new best friend and who knows, when time comes, Hina may work for Easter since Ikuto quit. Read inside for more summary!


Hiro: Hey… We know we haven't been updating but this is it…

Hiru: We will currently stop Alone With You and I'm Missing You for a moment.

Am: They've got a very good explanation for this!

Ikuto: Yeah… They got a great idea!

Hiro: I'm gonna use my friend, hinahina's name.

Hiru: Yeah! So, out better watch out!

Amu: What would happen if Rima died… (Sorry to all Rima fans…T.T)

Ikuto: And Hina Yagami is Amu's new best friend!

Hiro: The pairings will be, IkutoxAmu, KairixYaya, KukaixHina and YuuxYukari!

**Summary **

**Rima dies and Rima's cousin, Hina Yagami fills in for here and meets the guy of her dreams, Kukai. Amu quickly becomes Hina's new best friend and who knows, when time comes, Hina may work for Easter since Ikuto quit. Utau is still in Easter and is still a glum person just because Kukai broke up with her. When Hina becomes Easter's newest agent, Utau was kicked out and the Shugo Chara! gang has to save Hina! **

**Ages**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Kukai: 17**

**Hina: 16**

**Yaya: 16**

**Yuu: 28**

**Yukari: 26**

**Kairi: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Shugo Charas**

**Amu: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia**

**Ikuto: Yoru**

**Kukai: Daichi**

**Hina: Rena, Rina**

**Yaya: Pepe**

**Yuu: -**

**Yukari: -**

**Kairi: Musashi**

**Nagihiko: Rhythm **

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

**Amu's POV  
><strong>It's been 3 months since Rima's funeral… ever since she died, I seldom speak to any of my friends. The only person I could speak to was Ikuto. He kept me company each time my parents ignore me. I wonder why but Ikuto has been a great friend for the past few months.

"Yo." I heard someone yell. A cold breeze blew and a shiver was sent down my spine. I turned and found Ikuto with Yoru(A/N: In this story, they all have Chara's including Hina!). "Hey, Ikuto. Yoru." I said. "Where's Miki, nya~" Yoru asked.

"In their eggs, still sleeping." I answer Yoru. "So… what do you want to do today?" Ikuto asked me. "Go to school… daily routine. Stay here!" I say. "Hai…" Ikuto says then walks over to my window to look at the sunrise.

**5 minutes later…**

"Let's go, Ikuto." I say to Ikuto when I was out from the bathroom. "Hop on." Ikuto said. He was in character transformation with Yoru already. "That was quick…" I mumbled to myself. I hoped onto his back and he jumped his way to school.

He changed back to human form from Black Lynx. I walked into school with him. "Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled at me. "H… hey…" I said to her while looking at the floor. Ikuto nudged me and I walked to class silently. Leaving Yaya dumbfounded.

When I walked to class, I sat down. Ikuto sat down next to me and started talking to Kukai. " you hear there's gonna be a new kid. I heard she's Rima's cousin." Kukai said. "Class1 Settle down. Today, we have a new student, Yagami-san, please come in." Nikaidou-sensei said.

A girl who has blondish and brownish hair came in. Her height was about 5'4. "Yo! My name's Hina Yagami and I love all kinds of sports especially basketball and soccer! Nice to meet cha'!" Hina said. She was cheerful, I think she and Kukai can be partners…

"Yagami-san, please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san." Nikaidou-sensei said. "Hai!" Hina yelled. "Tsukitomi-san, please raise up your hand." Nikaidou-sensei continued. Ikuto raised his hand boredly. Hina walked to her seat and sat down.

She took out her textbook and started to listen to the teacher. The teacher was talking about Japan history. I took a quick peek at the new student who was 2 seats beside me. Hina was… glaring scarily at Ikuto who was tossing her paper notes.

**Hina's POV**

The person beside me kept throwing paper notes at me. I got furious. I stood up, went to the teacher and asked him if I could change places. The teacher said that he will change seating places afterwards. I sighed relief.

"Ring…" The school bell rang. I took my bento and walked outside of the school. I kept finding for a place to sit down and eat my bento peacefully. I saw a huge sakura tree and sat down there and started to eat my bento. Suddenly, I soccer ball hit me in the head. I passed out for some reason.

**Kukai's POV**

"Fuck. I hit somebody." I said. "Kukai, go take her to the infirmary!" My coach, Natsuno-sensei said. "Sure." I replied while carrying her bridal style. I took her to the infirmary. When I got there, Ikuto and Amu were in there kissing.

"*cough*" I fake coughed. Amu looked up to see me carrying the girl I hit. "Ah! Hina-chan!" Amu yelled then ran to me, leaving Ikuto who was shirtless. I saw Ikuto's shirt near me so I threw it at him. "Amu, you know her?" I ask Amu who was treating her bruised wrist.

"Yeah. She's new here." Amu replied. I looked at her then blushed. "Smoking hot, right?" Ikuto asked me. Amu heard it then started a deathly glare at him. Ikuto backed off. The bell rang, so, Ikuto and Amu ran back to their classes.

I looked at the blonde haired angel right in front of me. I leaned in closer and kissed Hina. Suddenly, Hina's eyes flutter open. Her face was crimson red. I got up and smiled at her. "Will you got out with me, Hina-koi?" I ask.

**~*End Of Chapter 1*~**

Hiro: So, how was it?

Hina: Thank you for pairing me up with Kukai!

Hiru: No problem, Hina-chan!

Kukai: Like the blush on your face just now.

Hina: Shut up!

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Hina: What?

Ikuto: We're speechless.

Hiro: Amu! Would you please?

Amu: R&R people!


End file.
